Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially as different types of user equipment can connect to networks. For example, for the Internet of Things (IoT) many different types of machines can connect to a mobile communication network. In some instances, communications with machine type IoT devices can involve non-IP data delivery. A device capable of communicating via non-IP data is often referred to as Non-IP Data Delivery (NIDD) device. In current deployments, a Machine-Type Communication-Interworking Function (MTC-IWF) is used to trigger communications with NIDD IoT devices when certain error conditions occur. However, the MTC-IWF is costly to deploy and operate in mobile communication networks. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in facilitating Non-IP Data Delivery in a network environment.